vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doxic Federation of VRChat
"Long Live The Doxic Federation!" - Doxic Commander Voxdox Overview The Doxic Federation of VRChat is a VRChat group, lead by Doxic Commander Voxdox and the Doxic Council. As of 5/16/19, the group consists of 35+ members, spread out across a few different Discord servers. Origins The group was founded when AidanDboss, Voxdox, and Vexdex all came together to create a group in order to bring peace to VRChat, and all of its groups after witnessing the tyranny of certain group's leaders. Leadership Style The Doxic Federation is Gerontocracy with a elected Doxic Commander, currently Voxdox, and a high council, called the Doxic Council. The Doxic Council was created in order to advise, and to limit, how much power the Doxic Commander could have. The Doxic Council and The Doxic Commander both have Advisors, hand picked by the Doxic Commander. This system very much resembles the Checks and Balances system found in the American Goverment Branch es. Allies The Doxic Federations allies are the Cool Kids Club, lead by Roboticobra and friends and the Hexic Republic, '''lead by ArchieHex. Currently, the Doxic Federation of VRChat are currently working diplomatic missions with the Hexic Republic, with outstanding success with an alliance being set in stone, and a good friendship being shared by the two leaders. On 5/10/19 the Kanna Empire was formed by Ragna, and are now allianced with the Doxic Federation. A slight alliance is also held between Dabslords, lead by AidanDboss, along with the Radicool Club lead by Radicool '''Wars / Battles Fought or Involved In. The Battle of the Loli Police Force ''04/14/19 '''History' Around mid 2018, Voxdox was introduced to VRChat by ArchieHex. Voxdox soon fell in love with the game, and joined a VRChat Wafiu Group, in which he stayed until the begging of 2019. Cobra Waifu Divison / Allied Waifu Battalion Originally, many members of the Doxic Federation were in the Cobra Waifu Division. After much drama and infighting, a small revolution was started by Voxdox and others (who choose to remain anonymous.) Eventually, this revolution would grow into the Doxic Revolutionaries. Previous Cobra Waifu Division Commander (I am Shooketh) stepped down and NordicJoy took power. However this wouldn't last for long before the Aliied Waifu Division formed. This would send the Doxic Revolutionaries to the outskirts of VRChat to form the Doxic Federation of VRChat and to flee and avoid the C.W.D. / A.W.D. The Federation Today ]] Soon after leaving the previously mentioned Cobra Wafiu Divison Voxdox created the Doxic Federation of VRChat. He created the Doxic Council out of his most loyal members, and became the appointed Doxic Commander. He still leads the group to this day. The Doxic Federation now officially resides and trains in Vault 69 (created by _Asylum.) Trainings are now on a weekly basis, normally hosted by Voxdox. As of now, the Doxic Federation of VRChat is not at war with any group, however, still has hostile relations to some. On 4/28/19 the Doxic Federation of VRChat had officially switched there insignia and flag to the new one (documented above) from the old one (documented to the right.) New Alliances Recently, the Doxic Federation has allied themselves with the Kanna Empire lead by Ragna the Bloodedge and the Radicool Club lead by Radicool (a.k.a. Paper Divito, Thinny Divito, Slim Divito, etc.) Currently the Federation is working on increasing relations with there new allies. Bonus Stuff To join the Doxic Federation, please contact Voxdox#2922 on discord or use this link: https://discord.gg/tdrgrpF Offical Doxic Federation music: https://soundcloud.com/voxdox-backupCategory:Groups Category:Waifu RP Groups